Black Dreams
by Lover of Souls
Summary: Soul's black blood acts up at night as it flows threw his weapon veins. He is tormented and can't go a day with out nightmares flowing it. Soul is worring Maka and they both are tring to figure out the conflicting emotions that buzz around in their stress filled heads. Will Soul express what he feels to her before he's driven mad?


Soul lay in bed, dreaming. He twitched and jerked as images flashed into his mind. There were flames... blue flames and checkered floors. Their sleek tiles spun in his mind. He stirred as he saw images of the short and stump demon. He was dressed in a small suit in tie. The suit had silver buttons down each side that helped keep the suit around his round waist. His tie was black and matched the suit along with his black dress shoes; which were squeaking on the floor as he swung back and forth. These pictures tormented him as he tossed and turned. His hands drew into fists while he griped the sheets of his mattress.

There was music in the back of his mind... barely audible jazz; it was skipping on an old record player. He rubbed his temples as he stumbled forward into his hazy nightmare. He fell into the door leading to the endless darkness as the room spun and tilted awkwardly. The demon called for him, "Evans?"

"Don't call me that!" he whispered angrily in his sleep.

The demon ignored his protests and went on in a deep, unsettling tone, "Evans why are you leaving?"

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked confused.

He began to slip, unwillingly, through the door as he looked back at him. "No!" he yelled as he was pulled deeper into the nothingness that yearned for him, and his soul.

"This _is, _after all, _your _dream Evans." The demon replied flatly while he slumped down in to the, compared to him, huge, leather chair.

"What are you saying?!" Soul asked desperately as he lost his hold on the door frame and was trying with everything he had in him to cling to it again.

"You can control what happens here too." He replied plainly. "After all you _are _eligible."

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked. Soul's fingers slipped again and he began to fall backward. "Please I don't want to go in there again…" he whispered desperately. He screamed out in his sleep while he griped the sheets into his fists again.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a strong mind, one that can get rid of the fear you feel?"

"I can't." Soul screamed out.

"You won't." The little demon stated flatly while he pointed a fat finger at him.

"I can't." Soul repeated in a hoarse whisper as he was pulled backward by the darkness.

Soul screamed and thrashed in his sleep as his mind was engulfed by the black darkness.

His bedroom door was slung open and Maka came into his room and grabbed his hand and placed the other hand on his forehead passionately. She gently shook him awake while he continued to scream.

When Soul came around he could feel the sweat that covered him and the surrounding sheets. Maka didn't seem to mind being bothered at this hour, her eyes only held concern in them, nothing more. She had tears streaming down her checks as she looked at him and then down into her hands. He was panting tiredly as he placed his hand on hers gently and then said soothingly, "I am sorry I woke you. That was very uncool of me."

"Shut up. She said," Hitting him on the top of his head gently with a book. "It's not your fault…"

"It's not yours either." He answered. When she remained silent he added, "You know that right?"

She looked down again and remained silent for a second time.

"Maka?" Soul pushed her head up slightly, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She stammered as she tried to look away but her eyes feel unwillingly to his chest, where they both knew the nightmares where coming from.

His hand automatically fell to his chest as he whispered, "Don't look at me like that." He turned his head and looked out the window beside his bed. He looked back at her. "Why are you acting so strange around me? I was just protecting you; it's not your fault."

Maka sobbed louder and she sank back and crumbled to the floor. She leaned on the side of the bed, "You shouldn't need to protect me." Her hand gently fell to his chest as well as they both remained silent.

Soul said "Stop" after a few moments. He put his hand on her shoulder and sat up slowly in bed.

"W-what?" She asked confused.

"Stop crying," he replied "You not going to solve anything doing that."

"I can't help it every time I see you have a nightmare I remember that night. I was so stupid… Why couldn't I have just ignored the soul? Why did I have to go inside that church and… and…" She fell silent, and started to cry again, unable to speak through the tears this time.

"You are too good of a meister to ignore a soul and it was me who jumped in front of the blade not you." He immediately regretted the last line.

She cried harder now, "I-I know y-you did."

"That's not what I meant. It's my job to protect you." Soul slouched back sadly.

Maka looked up and into his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt."

He brushed the hair from her tear filled eyes and gently replied, "Neither do I."

Soul slid down to the floor and cradled her fragile body in his arms. He gently stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head and whispered that it was okay until she stopped. He pushed slightly her away from his so he could look into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded as he wiped her tears away. She smiled slightly, "I am much better."

"That's good," he replied putting his hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest."

What about you?" she asked curiously, "You won't get any sleep."

"I will," he lied with a genuine smile.

"You're lying." She replied, "You need to get some rest."

"I have…" He answered with a shrug.

"What?! A couple seconds of peace and the screaming out of your mind." She yelled trying to get her point across.

"I am not tired," he lied again.

"Well, neither am I." She said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure." He looked at her questioningly.

"I am not sleeping if you don't." Maka replied stubbornly.

"I am going to." Soul sighed in annoyance.

"I don't trust you." Maka answered looking at him; her eyes were openly tiered by now.

"For heaven's sake Maka you're tiered."

"I _am _not!" Maka yelled.

Soul sighed. He picked her up in his arms, gently carrying her back to her room.

She blushed, "Put me down." He ignored her and waited to put her down in her room. He placed her down on her bed carefully.

He sighed, "Go to sleep."

"Not until you do." She said stubbornly crossing her arms as she sat up defiantly in bed.

"Fine." He crawled into the warm bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Soul!" she exclaimed, shocked by he's sudden action.

"What?" he asked completely unaware of the awkwardness.

She blushed, "You're in my bed."

"Well, well," Soul mocked, "It seems you're genius."

"You know what I mean." She replied anger filling her voice.

"No, I don't think I do." He smiled and leaned on an elbow to look at her, amusement clear on his face.

"Soul!" she exclaimed again, this time she hit him with a nearby book (whispering MAKA-MAKA-CHOP).

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Get out of my bed." Maka explained threatening him with the book.

"So you want me to leave?" He asked quietly.

"Yes!" she replied, "Umm… No…" she looked away unsure of herself.

"Which is it?" he asked slightly confused but completely serious as he asked.

"I don't… want you to go." She replied blushing.

He placed a hand on her pale leg under the covers.

"Soul!" she yelled hitting him with the book, "Just to watch you sleep."

"Now, now." Soul answered laughing slightly.

"You know what I mean Soul." Maka replied blushing at her words.

"I know…" He sighed.

"Now go to sleep," she hit him again with the book.

"Book Worm?! What was that for?" Soul asked rubbing the top of his head.

"Just cause." She answered smiling to herself as she rolled over in bed.

"God..." he muttered and rolled over in the opposite direction of her.

After a few moments of silence Soul rolled over gently to look over at his meister. She was already in a deep slumber unwillingly; she had lost the fight with her weary eye lids. He laughed quietly and thought: _she is so cute. _He lay there, unable to sleep, fearing that if he did he would experience the nightmares again.

So, Soul Eater Evans watched Maka Albarn sleep quietly with a sleepy, sharp-toothed smile plastered on to his face.

He listened to her voice as she talked in her sleep: "Soul…I… you." He couldn't quite hear what she said but he was sure it had to do with hitting him or something.

He smiled to himself. "She's so violent…" he whispered.

He sighed and rolled over on his back smiling; he spent the rest night staring at the ceiling.


End file.
